


Compromised

by BridgeToTheSky



Series: Somebody To Love - Naruto Edition [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pure Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, darkfic if you squint, slight darkfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgeToTheSky/pseuds/BridgeToTheSky
Summary: You refused to let him lie to himself.And so you knew as much as he that anything Ebisu could have said to deter you (”Not yet” “Not here” "Not now”) would be a lie.
Relationships: Ebisu (Naruto)/Reader
Series: Somebody To Love - Naruto Edition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/196370
Kudos: 6





	Compromised

He would really rather you **_didn’t_** — 

But your hands are so soft as they smooth past his shirt, across the planes of his trembling chest. 

You refused to let him lie to himself.

And so you knew as much as he that anything Ebisu could have said to deter you (”Not yet” “Not here” Not now”) would be a lie.

Your nail brushes against a nipple; Ebisu hitches a breath — his hand seizes one of yours

“ _(Y/n) …_ ” 

He is on the precipice and imagines himself stepping beyond it. You pause, raise your head, smile at the sight of him. Whatever “important matter” that had caused you to lead him away from his meeting and toward the sunlit outside went forgotten. You now raise yourself to full height. Lips come to kiss the shell of Ebisu’s ear, his grip on your hand loosens as his reason depletes, as his erection at your side hardens.

“Come on,” you taunt, sucking against his earlobe, “we have time.”

_You know you want to._

“This — this is quite _inappropriate_ —”

“Everything you do is inappropriate, Ebisu,” you argue, lift your head to face him. “When was the last time we went through an entire meeting without you trying to sneak a peak at my breasts, or my legs?”

Ebisu swallows. Your hot breath fogs his glasses, blurs his vision. Your lips smell of strawberry chapstick and he wants to lick it off, taste you with his tongue. You are the truth to all of his deceptions; he can try to fight back, to dismiss your claims as preposterous — as _lies_ — but the evidence is in your hand as it slides over his hardened erection and counters the twitch his cock gives with a soft squeeze. 

He hitches another breath and holds it tight within him — only lets it shudder out of him once your fingers slip underneath the elastic band of his boxers and grasp his cock, skin to skin at last. 

You smooth your lips against the side of his jaw. “You want this as much as I do, Ebisu …” 

Your fingers are delicate — _too_ delicate, too **_good_** — against his cock.

He kisses you with a force that catches you off guard — your surprise offers him more than enough time to flip the tables; he pins you against the tree you had once pinned him over. He tastes the strawberry that has been making him delirious and somehow it is as luxurious, as euphoric as any battle he has ever won even though he has lost.

Or is he winning? Or is he losing? He doesn’t know anymore and can’t bring himself to care.

He captures one of your giggles in his mouth; you are victorious in your own way as well; this is the side of him you always succeed in bringing forth, in exposing, and the same part of him that possesses your mouth and slides a hand through the folds to knead at your breast loves you for it.

“This this what you wanted, (Y/n)?” he says, re-capturing your lips between his whenever they faltered. “Is this what you wanted?” 

His cock twitches at the helpless yelp when he scrapes teeth over the pink skin of your lip. 

“Ye—yes!” 

Ebisu intensifies the kiss, your confession dizzying; the more he can get you to admit that you love what he is doing the sooner he is not alone in his lust, in the depravity of it all, he couples it with you and holds your hand in the descent. He loves the way your tongue greets him within seconds of initiating with his own. Your hand returns to his erection and Ebisu groans, twists a nipple in between his fingers that makes you squeal, all the meanwhile another hand heads south, past the smooth of your thigh and into your — 

He almost laughs from the _filth_ of it. 

No panties. 

Ebisu’s two fingers press against your bare labia and threaten to slide inside. Slut. He presses both them and himself into you, delighting in the way the shadows of the leaves pattern your soft skin. “You make this too _easy_ —” 

A coquettish giggle is his only reply as you work to free his cock, trapping it in your hand as he works his own up your skirt. Your breath is still on top of his as he bites his lip, resisting the urge to simply lose himself right there as you hold him and his dignity hostage — Ebisu is almost entirely sure his entire career as a shinobi has prepared him for the level of restraint he now exhibits as you lift your leg and curl it around his waist, allowing an opening for him to simply … 

Slide … himself … _in_. 

He rests his head in the crook of your neck, lost in the euphoria of it all. Delicious, purely, simply delicious. No matter how long he fights, or resists, or denies — all roads lead to him inside of you, a slave to his lust, a martyr to his inner impulses. He gives his first thrust and shivers, nearly faints from the pleasure your pussy offers him. You are now entirely clinging to him, playfully clenching yourself around his cock — 

He groans hard. “If you do that, this won’t last at **_aaargh_** —” 

“Sorry ...” you say against his ear. 

And he knows it’s a lie as you sound at his side. Nothing brings you more joy than to see him _succumb_ ; Ebisu knows this for certain. You relax and allow him to fill the void. Another thrum of pleasure undulates through his system to know that you want this to last as much as he does, and he pecks you on the cheek for being obedient, a hand returning to your breasts. 

So _soft_ , he marvels at the way your mounds delight his hand as he quickens his thrusts. The sounds of your moans mingle with his, fill the air around the two of you and it aids him in creating his own world where it is only the two of you. You leave harsh bites and soft kisses at his shoulder, your moans growing louder at his ear, almost begging him to finish this — finish _you_. You grab at his headband, tightened so snugly against his head, and it begins to unravel as his thrusts quicken, harshen — 

“Mo — more,” You utter. “Oh gods, Ebisu, yes, please …!” 

Ebisu chokes; your admissions make him weak at the knees and he nearly collapses from the weight of both your lust and his own. The tree you rest against begins to wobble from the consistent brutality of his thrusts now and the two of you will most likely be caught soon if you haven’t already, in the sordid heat of it all. But Ebisu can’t bring himself to care as he feels his climax on the horizon.

“Ebisu,” you whisper in his ear — voice angelic and craning, and oh gods, why is it you let him touch you at all? Why do you let him in? “Ebi—!”

It would be only the greatest of crimes for him not to indulge you; he swerves his hips, presses his lips to yours once more. This time you clench your womanhood around him and he knows it is not something you can help — knows it is because you have reached your end. Your head falls back against the bark of the tree and he growls, allows himself to meet you at that end as his world becomes null and void in the face of the pleasure he feels. 

“(Y/n),” he murmurs, “gods, yes …!” 

He speaks several expletives he would immediately condemn anyone else for uttering — now the only natural words to say as removes himself from you and spills his seed against the gorgeous thick of your thigh. 

Your hand wraps around his cock and jerks him dry. Ebisu clenches his teeth at the sensation, and it feels a century before he softens in your grasp and you release him. 

“Well …” You begin, grass crunching against your feet as you leave the side of the tree, tugging the hem of your skirt down, “that was fun.”

“And …” Ebisu pushes up his glasses after he makes himself decent, “ _highly_ unnecessary …” 

“Exactly why you liked it, Ebi."

You walk over to him, swig a hand against your thigh and bring his white-hot release to your lips, where you lick it away like sweet cream. 

Ebisu gawks. “Yo — You —!” 

“— taste really good,” you follow him, tone dark as you round on him. 

“This is the last time we do … do _that_.”

You wink. “That’s what you said last time.”

And with that, you poof away. Ebisu lowers his gaze the moment you are truly gone. 

_ Damn you, (Y/n) …  _

He remembers fleetingly, that the two of you are expected at a meeting — how is he to bear the knowing smiles, wicked smirks, the flirtations only he will be able to understand? 

He is under your spell and always within your grasp … Ebisu scoffs at how pathetic he is in the face of all that you offer: freedom from his façade.

_ You are … but then, so am I …  _

He retrieves what is left of his honor and follows you.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah ... no one asked for this lmaoooo. Just my demented work at play. Also not my best work -- but I've been a little rusty lately, so please tell me if you've spotted any mistakes anywhere. 
> 
> Ebisu is a fun character if only because he’s a closet-pervert and I thought of doing this a long time ago, and so it's been sitting in my documents for some time, just waiting. A nice lil exposing fic where he just can’t help it. Was all in the name of fun. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
